The prior art is replete with applications devised to provide isolation from shock and vibration. Such systems have been provided to reduce shock and vibration in such varied areas as shipping containers, automotive and aircraft engine motor mounts as well as chassis mounts. Electronic equipment in particular is susceptible to shock and vibration. As a result, various methods and devices have evolved to provide isolation and protection for delicate electronic components. Known techniques include redesigning the components to make them "sturdier", utilizing spring mounted platforms, and/or using elastomers which provide a dampening effect on shock and vibration transients. Some of these known techniques, however, result in weight, expense and space penalties.
In the area of launch vehicles, the known techniques have not been readily utilized or adapted for a variety of reasons. At the present time, launch vehicle payloads are generally mounted in a metal-to-metal manner adjacent the vehicle booster or, at most, with an elastomeric "O" ring or the like positioned around the mounting circumference. However, the purpose of the O-ring is primarily for sealing rather than shock isolation, and in fact, provides minimal shock and vibration protection.
As a result, shock and vibration transients resulting from launch or other movement of the vehicle are transmitted directly to the payload. Such lack of shock isolation in present use generally results in a damping factor of approximately 1% of the required critical damping of the system with an amplification factor (Q) of 50. Thus, the resonant amplification or transmissibility, i.e., the amount of vibration transmitted to the isolated equipment through the mounting system, is extremely high, requiring designing the payload for high transient loading, particularly during lift-off and separation.
Another drawback of known methods of mating boosters and payloads is that expensive and lengthy load cycle testing of each mated configuration must be performed before such mating systems can be utilized.